Anime Advent Wars
by maxpower02
Summary: Juvia Lockser's life was turned upside down when she came across a strange deck of cards, an Advent Deck. Now fighting in the Advent War as Kamen Rider Abyss, she must make new alliances and fight...because if she doesn't fight, she won't survive. Featuring characters of Fairy Tail, Accel World, and more!


**Hello fanfiction readers! maxpower02's here to present you with a project that I've suddenly came up with…just last night xD It's a side project to my currently ongoing **_**Kamen Rider Kyoryu**_** story and since I've met a slight block there, might as well do this. It came up to me after watching several episodes of **_**Fairy Tail **_**and **_**Accel World **_**over the past few days, and I thought that it would be cool to cross them (and a few other anime) with the popular tokusatsu series that is Kamen Rider. So, partly inspired by Pega-Rider's Kamen Rider Gaim Magica (who interestingly has **_**Doraemon**_**, **_**Baka to Test**_**, and **_**One Piece**_** characters accompanying the original **_**Puella Magica**_** characters there), I've decided to make this Anime x Kamen Rider X-Over. At first I thought of doing a "Movie Taisen" thing between Kyoryu and **_**Fairy Tail**_**, but heck, this is much more interesting. This is an AU story, where the Mages of Fairy Tail are instead normal humans, and the other supposedly super-powered characters from other anime doesn't have their powers. No, there's also no Accelerated World in this story. But instead, the characters will fight each other with the power of Advent Decks from **_**Kamen Rider Ryuki**_**. And for the main character? **_**Fairy Tail**_**'s Juvia Lockser will use the Abyss Deck (from **_**Kamen Rider Decade**_**) in this Anime Advent Wars. Why Juvia? Because using Natsu and friends as the main character is too mainstream xD But no worries, they will appear in this story too, along with many other characters from other anime such as **_**Accel World**_** and **_**Baka to Test**_**.**

**Enough talking, on with the disclaimers!**

"**maxpower02 doesn't own Kamen Rider or Fairy Tail. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. All characters are owned by their respective owners."**

**xxx**

**maxpower02 Productions presents….**

**xxx**

_The City of Magnolia_

_A peaceful township, just established a few years ago yet it has risen into a modern minded city, rivaling the likes of Jakarta, Tokyo, or Melbourne_

A young woman clad in a business suit is seen walking down the corridors of a recently closed mall, having worked overtime there and had just finished locking up her shop. As she walked past a set of mirrors located around the corridor, a figure of a bronze humanoid spider briefly flickered on the mirrors.

_But behind the glitz and glamor of this modern city, lies a hidden world _

_A hidden world…of terror_

Seconds later the young woman is now fighting for her life, as she was being grabbed by the shoulders by a bronze humanoid spider, apparently the humanoid spider is trying to drag the woman into the mirrors. The humanoid spider growled as it tightened its grip around the struggling young woman, causing her to scream loudly.

As if God was answering to her cries of help, a plastic garbage bin was thrown towards the humanoid spider, hitting it right on the head. Grunting in pain, the humanoid spider releases its grip on the woman, the frightened woman rolling on the ground as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"**Respider**," another female voice spoke, as a second young woman enters the scene. This young woman is around 19 years of age, with white skin and long, scarlet red hair that reached to the small of her back. She is now wearing a black leather jacket over a white T-shirt, blue denim jeans, and black military boots. Turning her attention towards the first young woman, her stern expression turns into a warm one, "Run as fast as you can. I'll deal with this creep."

The first young woman nodded, and she quickly fled the scene, allowing the second young woman and the humanoid spider, dubbed "Respider" to face off against each other. Immediately Respider retreated into the mirrors, prompting the second young woman to take out something from her jacket.

_But guarding the citizens of Magnolia from that world's terror are armored warriors_

_Brave men and women who dedicated their lives for Magnolia's safety, fighting against these terrors in their backyard, the world behind the mirrors_

The object that the second young woman had taken out is a black rectangular object, with four white streaks on its edges, and a yellow bat-like symbol in the middle. The second young woman immediately held the object against the mirror in front of her, causing a reflection of a silver belt to appear from the mirror. The reflection then glowed briefly before the belt materializes itself around the second young woman's waist. The belt itself has two metallic knobs on the hips and its buckle resembles a large rectangular slot with a red knob above it, the slot itself seems large enough for the black rectangular object on the second young woman's hand to fit.

_But these men and women did not only fight against those terrors_

_They also fight against themselves, for a single coveted wish granted by the man who grants them their arsenal_

_They are called….Kamen Riders_

"**Henshin!**" called out the second young woman, placing the black rectangular object on her hand into the buckle's slot.

Immediately the red knob on the buckle glowed as three reflections appeared around the woman, crashing into her to form her armor. Black in color, the armor was based on a bat and a European knight, with a navy blue bodysuit. Her visor resembles the girdles on a knight's helmet, with two navy blue eyes resting behind the visor. A black, bat-themed rapier rests on the right side of the armor's belt, while silver knobs similar to the ones found on the belt's hips are seen on the knees and shoulders. A blue gem on the forehead glowed to life along with the armor's navy eyes, a sign that the transformation has completed.

"Let's go!" the transformed woman exclaims as she jumped into the mirror, which splashes like water the moment the armored warrior enters it.

_This is the story of a war waged between monsters and Kamen Riders_

_For the sake of humanity and the sake of the fighters_

_Only one will win_

_This is…the Advent War_

**xxx**

_**ANIME ADVENT WAR**_

**xxx**

**Episode 1: Encounter**

It is a typical morning in Magnolia. A city of 60,000 citizens, as usual its citizens reared themselves into life. Children going to school, adults going to work. Buses and taxis flooded the streets, as some commuters opted to take the subway to their destination.

Lying smack dab in the heart of Magnolia is a medium sized apartment, built in the mid-80s from its architecture with a dull white color. A 5 story building, it was dwarfed by the giant skyscrapers of Magnolia. As of any typical morning, the apartment's inhabitants came into life after several hours of sleeping, with the exception of one small room on the 4th floor.

Room 413 is in a mess. Pizza boxes lying on the floor, an unfinished glass of orange juice on the dining table, blankets littering the sofa to name a few. Even the TV, now displaying the morning news, is kept on all night long. The bedroom is an equal mess, with shorts, skirts, shirts, and even panties lying around unattended around a medium-sized spring bed with a blue, unkempt blanket. Sleeping on the bed is a white-skinned young woman, aged 17, wearing a green short coupled with a pale yellow pajama. The woman's long blue hair is tightly curled into buns. Sleeping soundly, the young woman is not aware of her alarm clock that has been ringing for the past hour.

Woken up by the annoying noise of her alarm, the woman groggily reaches for her alarm clock, only to knock over a glass of water instead, the glass shattering as it hits the floor.

"Shit," cursed the young woman as she finally turns off her alarm.

The young woman slowly sat up on her bed, rubbing her eyes as she tried to pull herself together from her sleep. Still in her dazed state, the young woman glances at the alarm clock, only for her eyes to widen upon realizing what time it is.

"CRAP!" gawked the young woman as she saw the time, 8am, "Juvia should have been at work an hour ago!"

Hurriedly the young woman grabbed a blue T-shirt, blue denim jeans, a black bra and white panties, before she grabs a black towel as she enters the bathroom. 5 minutes later she got out of the bathroom, fully dressed as she brushed her teeth hurriedly. After a minute of brushing, the young woman spits into her washbasin and cleans it, before navigating her way through her messy apartment towards the kitchen. Grabbing a loaf of sandwich, the young woman heats it for two minutes on the microwave before she takes it out.

5 minutes later the young woman is now on her Vespa moped, eating her sandwich before throwing its wrapper away. Securing her backpack and helmet, the young woman quickly speeds off from the apartment's parking lot, heading towards the suburbs.

**xxx**

After riding her moped for half an hour through the busy Magnolia traffic, the young woman has arrived at a small office building, the words "ORE Journal" written clearly on its front. Parking her moped in the office's parking lot; the young woman hurriedly went towards the 2nd floor by lift, where her three co-workers have waited for her.

"Juvia's sorry!" the young woman exclaimed the moment she exited the lift, entering her office with a sad look on her face, "Juvia shouldn't have stayed up so long for football. Juvia's sorry for being late!"

The young woman's co-workers looked at her with puzzled faces, as the young woman repeatedly bowed apologetically in front of them. One of them, a young man wearing a business suit with long and messy black hair, tanned skin and a variety of piercings on his face, approaches the young woman and gave her a consoling pat to the shoulder.

"It's okay Juvia," the young man said, "Everyone makes mistakes, even our favorite Junior Journalist. Isn't that right, _minna_?"

The young woman's other two co-workers nodded in unison. One of them is a petite 17 year old woman with short blue hair tied up with a colorful bandana, wearing an orange tank top and yellow shorts. While the other one, also aged 17, is a muscular and athletic young man with fair white skin and spiky black hair, wearing a simple white T-shirt and black denims.

The young woman, Junior Journalist **Juvia Lockser**, looked at the young man consoling her and lets out a smile.

"Thanks Gajeel-kun," Juvia said, grateful by what the young man had said to her.

The young man, Chief Editor **Gajeel Redfox**, replied Juvia's smile with a nod, before turning his attention towards his blue-haired co-worker, "How's the website going on, Levy?"

"Server's still down," replied Systems Maintenance **Levy McGarden**, "We are using a shitty Internet connection, you know."

"Ah I see," Gajeel nodded, "Remind me to change our Internet provider, would you? And Gray-kun, how's the story on that hairy frog we've found at Magnolia Creek going on?"

"All done and ready to be published," replied Senior Journalist **Gray Fullbuster**, unaware that Juvia is staring at him dreamily.

"_Ah Gray-sama_," Juvia's thoughts went wild, "_You're such a hottie when you talk about your work…_"

"Good," Gajeel nodded, picking up a paper folder from his desk and taking out a portrait from it, showing the portrait for everyone to see, "Gray, Juvia, I've got an assignment for you two."

"What is it?" Juvia asked, her face serious but in fact deep down she's jumping up and down excitedly, "_Finally! Juvia is finally partnered with Gray-sama!_"

"You two are to investigate the disappearance of this man," Gajeel said, showing the portrait to Juvia and Gray, revealing it to be the portrait of a tan-skinned young man with spiky green hair, "**Roronoa Zoro**. He disappeared three days ago from his apartment, with no traces of whoever abducted him. You two are to investigate his apartment for any evidence."

"But Gajeel, we're not the police," Gray said.

"Not that kind of investigation," Gajeel comically smacked Gray on the head, "I want you two to investigate for information. Information that could shed light into this case!"

"Sure thing, Gajeel-kun!" Juvia exclaimed, saluting in front of the Chief Editor, causing both Levy and Gray to facepalm, "We're going to dig deep into this case so the public would be well-informed of it!"

**xxx**

"You don't have to salute like that, Juvia," Gray said as he warms up his motorcycle as Juvia puts on her helmet, "That's a bit….childish."

"But Juvia's happy!" replied Juvia, "Juvia's happy that she's finally doing a case with Gray-sama."

"As much as I respect your enthusiasm Juvia, please don't do that. You're 17 for God's sake. Be mature, would you?" asked Gray.

"Anything for you, Gray-sama," Juvia winked, causing Gray to sigh in exasperation.

"Whatever. We're going there on my bike, by the way," Gray said.

"Why?" asked Juvia.

"Because no way in Hell that I'm going on your slow moped," teased Gray.

"Juvia's moped is not slow!" an irritated Juvia yelled, "Just old."

"Whatever," Gray giggled, "Just get on."

As Gray and Juvia prepared themselves to go, Gajeel and Levy watched on from the 2nd floor of their office building, grins are displayed on their faces.

"Ah, young love," Gajeel commented, "Never fails to entertain us, right?"

"Yeah," replied Levy, "Hopefully those two could become a couple soon enough."

"Speaking about couples," Gajeel said, leaning against a nearby pillar, "How about a dinner tonight? At La Cucaracha? Just you and me? Enjoying some Mexican food or maybe dance some Flamenco?"

"Well…I'm kinda busy tonight," Levy blushed.

"Okay then, sometime later it is," Gajeel said, sighing in disappointment.

Unknown to any of them, as Gray and Juvia left the ORE Journal office, hints of a mechanical shark, colored aqua blue and grey, is seen on the reflection of the windows of a nearby office building. The shark roared as it saw Juvia, before deciding to follow the two.

**xxx**

10 minutes later Gray's motorcycle had arrived at a slum area just outside Magnolia. Both Gray and Juvia opened up their helmets to be greeted by the sight of a steampunk-looking apartment building standing proudly in the middle of a junkyard.

"This is the place?" wondered Gray, "Looks like a crack lord's palace."

"Juvia's scared," whimpered Juvia, "What if there are bad people in there?"

"Better investigate then," Gray said, holding Juvia's hand (causing her to blush) as they enter the junkyard complex.

Contrary to their belief, the people in the junkyard complex are quite friendly, and soon enough Gray easily interviews each and every one of them regarding Roronoa's disappearance. Before Gray did the interviews, he had sent Juvia into the apartment with the landlord, hoping that she could find a thing or two from Roronoa's apartment, which the young woman happily obliges.

"Thanks," Juvia said as the landlord had taken her to Roronoa's room, unlocking the door for her.

As soon as the landlord left, Juvia slowly enters Roronoa's apartment, switching on the light to find out that the room is as messy as hers, even messier.

"_To think that Juvia is a messy person_," Juvia thought as she looked around.

As Juvia navigated through the scattered pieces of clothing on the apartment's living room, she suddenly notices several pieces of paper scattered on the ground. Hoping that it has important information in relation to Roronoa's disappearance, Juvia quickly crouched down and picked up all of the papers, her eyes examining its contents one by one.

"Mirror World?" Juvia wondered as she examines the paper, "Advent Cards? Advent Decks? Mirror Monsters?"

After placing the papers into her backpack for safekeeping, Juvia continues her investigation of the room, giving it a thorough search, before she suddenly found several black cards scattered underneath the TV set.

"What are these?" Juvia wondered, picking up the cards one by one only to discover that they didn't contain any significant information, before suddenly she notices a light blue rectangular object lying on the floor, "Hello."

Juvia slowly crawls towards the object, touching it with her right hand. Suddenly as she made contact with the object, a loud ringing noise echoed throughout her head, causing her to drop the cards on her hands as she writhed in pain, one of the cards collapsing next to her is shown to have a clouded picture with the words "**Contract**" written over it.

At the same time, Gray was still busy interviewing the neighbors when suddenly the same ringing noise was heard inside his head as well. Only this time, having experienced it several times, he knew what is going on.

"_Juvia!_" Gray thought, feeling that his partner is in danger.

Returning to Juvia, the young woman is still clutching her head in pain on the floor, as a nearby mirror suddenly ripples into life. A head of a mechanical shark came into view, laced in grey armor with yellow eyes and a set of razor sharp teeth. As it saw Juvia, it lets out a delighted grin, slowly approaching the young woman. Fighting through her pain, Juvia suddenly notices the aqua blue and grey shark approaching her.

"No! Stay back! Don't eat Juvia!" Juvia cried, flailing her hands helplessly as the shark approaches her.

In desperation, Juvia threw a variety of objects at the shark, from glasses, to plastic buckets, and even pieces of clothing scattered on the floor, all of them failing to deter the mechanical shark. Seeing no other option, Juvia instinctively grabs the Contract card, attempting to throw it at the shark, only for something strange to happen. The Contract card lets out a blinding white light, surprising both Juvia and the shark, before the shark was quickly sucked into the card. As the light dies out, Juvia slowly lowers her arms, seeing that all is safe again. The shark has disappeared from existence. But she was then surprised as she saw the card on her hand.

"What the?" Juvia gasped as she saw the card, which now has the picture of the mechanical shark on it, the word "Contract" is now gone, now replaced with the word "**Abyssodon**," with a golden shark head-like symbol on the top left corner.

Juvia was then even more surprised when she saw blue lights coming out from the cards scattered on the floor. One card now has a picture of two jagged swords crossed into each other, the words "**Sword Vent**" now on the card, the shark head symbol there as well. Another has a picture of a metallic shark head spewing out water on it, with the words "**Strike Vent**" on it. Another card now depicts a picture of a shattered piece of glass with the words "**Confine Vent**" on it, though unlike the other three cards it lacked the shark head symbol. And the final card pictures the golden shark head symbol imposed over a light blue background, the words "**Final Vent**" written on it.

"What's…going on?" Juvia wondered as she saw the new cards around her.

Suddenly the Abyssodon card flew out from Juvia's hand, with the other cards floating into the air as well. The light blue rectangular object slowly hovers up, sucking in all of the cards into it, and once the cards have entered the object, the familiar golden shark head symbol appears on the object's surface, before it flew into Juvia's hands.

"A card deck…" gasped Juvia as she gazes on the object on her hands.

"_You have been chosen to fight in the Advent War_," suddenly a male voice spoke inside Juvia's head, surprising her.

"Who are you?" asked Juvia, "Why are you talking to Juvia?"

"_My name is Shiro Kanzaki_," replied the voice, "_Juvia Lockser, you have been chosen to fight in the Advent War. Use the Abyss Deck to establish yourself. Remember, if you don't fight, you won't survive_."

"Advent War? What is that?" asked Juvia, "And what is the Abyss Deck? And what do you mean by if Juvia doesn't fight Juvia won't survive?"

"_You will find out soon enough_," replied Shiro, before the ringing noise echoing inside Juvia's head disappeared altogether.

At the same time, Gray broke through the apartment door, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw Juvia is alright.

"Juvia!" Gray called, before he sighed in relief, "Thank God you're alright!"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia responded, immediately jumping up and embracing Gray in a hug, "You came!"

"I heard some ruckus coming on from this room," Gray said, releasing Juvia's embrace from him, "So I thought to check up on you in case there's something wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," Juvia shook her head, "Juvia's alright."

"Are you sure?" asked Gray, to which Juvia replied with a nod, "Okay. I'll take over from here. I'm going to take you to the Atori."

"But why Gray-sama?" whined Juvia, "Juvia wants to stay here with Gray-sama!"

"For your own safety," replied Gray, "I'm afraid that your concern is right – maybe there is someone with malicious intents in this place determined to impede in our investigation. I can't let anything bad happen to you Juvia. Because….I care about you."

Those last few words are more than enough for Juvia to agree with Gray's suggestion. Within a few minutes the two are on Gray's motorcycle, riding away from the slums.

**xxx**

About twenty minutes later the duo have arrived at a small European-style cottage located near the Magnolia city square, with a sign that says "Atori Café" hung just outside the gates.

"_So this is the Atori_," Juvia thought as she gazed at the cottage, "_Looks nice. Wonder if this is where Gray-sama usually hangs out after work?_"

Gray then took Juvia inside the café, earning yet another gasp of awe from the young woman as she looked at the café's neat interior.

"Wow, this place is waaay neater than Juvia's apartment," Juvia commented aloud as she saw the hanged scenery paintings, the display of fine China on the walls, the wooden tables and chairs laid out neatly in front of her, the eggshell paint with a neat finish, and the café's bar table, which doesn't look like any bar table that Juvia has seen before. It was neater and cleaner, "Do you hang out here often?"

"Of course, this place has the best coffee in the world!" replied Gray, grinning from ear to ear, before he turned his attention towards a young woman who is cleaning a small mug behind the bar table, "Yo Mira-san!"

The white skinned 19 year old woman turned around, her long white hair neatly tied into a ponytail while a pink apron is seen hung over her white nightgown. Immediately as she saw Gray and Juvia, she lets out a warm, welcoming smile.

"Welcome Gray-kun," greeted the young woman, before she notices Juvia, "Who's this? Your girlfriend?"

"No!" Juvia blushed, her heart racing in excitement and embarrasment as she said that, "Juvia is his co-worker."

"I see," the young woman nodded, letting out a cheeky smile afterwards, "I'm **Mirajane Strauss**, owner of this beautiful café. Nice to meet you."

"Juvia Lockser," Juvia introduced herself, "Nice to meet you too."

"So what brings you here, Gray-kun?" asked Mirajane as she cleans up another mug.

"Well, Juvia here wants to sample some of your world class coffee," Gray replied, poking Juvia on the shoulder with his left elbow, "Right, Juvia?"

"Gray-sama?" a confused Juvia asked.

"Trust me," replied Gray, a smile on his face, "A cup of Mira-san's coffee will soothe away all of your stress."

"You should try it," added Mirajane, "Luwak Coffee is the best coffee in the world. Native to Indonesia, it is the world's most expensive coffee. But thankfully, here in the Atori, you can get it for an affordable price!"

"Hmm..." Juvia nodded, "Okay, it doesn't kill to try..."

"Great!" Gray exclaims, immediately placing Juvia on a seat right next to the bar table, "I'm going back to the slums to finish our report. You stay here and be the good girl that you are, okay?"

"But Gray-sama..." whined Juvia, "Juvia wants to come with you too!"

"It's too dangerous there," Gray said, shrugging of Juvia's whines, "It's safer for you in here. Remember, I care about you, that's why I'm not going to allow you to go out there again."

Juvia blushed, slowly giving an understanding nod. Gray lets out a smile, happy that his partner understood his intentions.

"Well better get going," Gray said, heading towards the exit, "Mira-san...please take care of Juvia for me...would you? And put Juvia's coffee in my tab. It's on me."

"Will do," Mirajane nodded.

"And Juvia..." Gray said again, "Take care of yourself."

"Anything for you, Gray-sama," Juvia smiled.

Gray smiled back at Juvia, before he takes his leave. Glancing behind, he saw Mirajane serving Juvia a cup of hot coffee, before the two young women chattered with each other. Letting out a brief smile, Gray takes out his cellphone as he walked away from the Atori, making sure that no one is following him. Once the coast is clear, Gray enters a quiet alleyway, scrolling his phone's contact book until he has found the name "**Natsu Dragneel**," before he dials the number.

"_Hello?_" greeted a male voice once the call has gone through.

"Yo Hothead," replied Gray, "Urgent news for you. Kanzaki's found Roronoa's replacement in the Advent War."

"_WHAT?!_" gawked the male voice, Natsu, in surprise, "_Are you serious, Icebutt?!_"

"Dead serious," said Gray, his voice indicating sheer concern, "And you know what disturbs me? Kanzaki has chosen Juvia Locker as the new Abyss!"

"_WHAT?!_" Natsu gawked again, "_Juvia Lockser? The Juvia Lockser? The girl who's head over heels over you? Your Juvia Lockser?!_"

"Unfortunately yes, Hothead," replied Gray, sighing in exasperation, "To be honest...when I answered Kanzaki's call and participated in the Advent War...I didn't expect for the people close to me to be dragged into this...this chaos along with it."

"_You cared for Juvia, didn't you Icebutt?_" asked Natsu.

"Yeah," Gray nodded slowly, "I don't want this senseless war to cause her any harm."

"_Calm down Icebutt_," Natsu said, "_As long as she didn't transform, Juvia's going to be alright. There's still time to prevent her from participating in the Advent War._"

"You're right, Hothead," Gray replied, "What I need to do is just prevent Juvia from transforming, right?"

"_Exactly!_" Natsu said.

Suddenly a familiar loud ringing noise echoed throughout Gray's head, surprising the young man. An image of a helpless young woman being dragged into a mirror by Respider, the same humanoid spider from before, just a few hundred meters away from the Atori. Gray knew what he had to do next.

"Hothead, call Erza and Lucy," Gray ordered, "And meet me at the Atori ASAP."

"_Another Mirror Monster huh?_" Natsu said, "_Will do._"

"In the meantime I'll intercept the Mirror Monster and stop Juvia from doing anything about it," Gray added, "She probably received the same signal as well!"

**xxx**

At the same time, Juvia was enjoying her coffee and chatting with Mirajane when the ringing noise echoed inside her head. This causes Juvia to suddenly shot up from her seat, clutching her head in pain.

"Juvia, what's wrong?" asked a concerned Mirajane.

"Nothing!" Juvia replied as she saw the images of the young woman being dragged into the mirror by Respider flashing in front of her eyes, "Juvia's fine!"

Quickly Juvia ran out from the Atori, leaving behind her cup of coffee and a bewildered Mirajane.

**xxx**

"HELP ME!"

The young woman cried and struggled as Respider grabbed her ankles tightly, slowly dragging the poor woman into the mirror where it had came out from. The spider Mirror Monster clicked its mandibles in delight, the prospect of an easy meal after last night's denial has made it excited. But soon enough it was denied its meal once again, this time by a stone thrown to its head.

"Hey!" Juvia yelled, having thrown the stone at Respider a few seconds earlier, "Take on someone your own size!"

The young woman, having being released by Respider the moment the stone hit its head, immediately ran away from the scene and into safety, allowing Juvia to take on Respider by herself. Clicking its mandibles in anger, Respider leapt out from its mirror, brandishing its claws as it went towards Juvia.

"_Fight!_"

Shiro Kanzaki's voice echoed inside Juvia's head as she instinctively punches Respider on the chest, before performing a roundhouse kick on the Mirror Monster's head.

"_Fight!_"

Respider grabbed Juvia, using its inhuman strength to toss Juvia into a nearby rubbish bin, causing the young woman to groan in pain. The spider Mirror Monster then jumped, lashing its claws towards Juvia, but thankfully the bluenette managed do roll out of trouble, causing the claws to stab garbage bags instead.

"_Fight!_"

Respider grabbed Juvia once again, before it shoved Juvia towards its mirror. The spider Mirror Monster wasted no time in lunging towards Juvia, but once again the bluenette managed to evade her assailant once again, causing Respider to dive into its mirror instead, retreating back into it. Juvia immediately recovers herself and went towards the mirror, her eyes locking onto Respider's. The Mirror Monster growled at Juvia, annoyed that it has failed to prey on her.

"_Fight! If you don't fight, you won't survive!_"

Suddenly Juvia felt something burning in her jeans' back pocket. Quickly grabbing her back pocket and taking out the object within, she saw that the light blue rectangular object, which she had picked up earlier from Roronoa's apartment, is now glowing brightly, letting out a golden glow from the shark symbol on its surface.

"What the?!" Juvia gasped.

But before Juvia could do anything, the object pulled her into the mirror which Respider had entered earlier and within seconds, a surprised and screaming Juvia was sucked into the mirror. Gray arrived into the area a few seconds too late, his expression soon turning into panic the moment he saw Juvia being sucked into the mirror.

"Juvia!" Gray called out in panic, "JUVIAAAAA!"

**xxx**

Seconds after Juvia had been sucked into the mirror, she found herself falling inside a tunnel with mirrors everywhere surrounding her. The young bluenette whimpered in fear as she looked around at her alien surroundings.

"_Do not fear_," Shiro Kanzaki's voice spoke inside Juvia's head, "_In a few moments, you will fulfil your destiny, Juvia Lockser._"

Suddenly the blue rectangular object in Juvia's right hand glowed once again, before it literally flew out from Juvia's grasp. The object slowly hovered towards Juvia's mid-section, where a silver belt materializes around her waist, the same belt the scarlet-haired young woman wore earlier.

"_The Abyss Deck will grant you unlimited power, Juvia Lockser_," Shiro's voice spoke again, "_Rise, Kamen Rider Abyss!"_

Juvia could only watch as the rectangular object, called the **Abyss Deck**, slowly slid itself into the large slot located on her belt buckle. Once the Deck has slid into place, the red knob on the top side of the belt buckle glows, signalling the beginning of the transformation process. Before a confused Juvia could react, three mirror silhouettes of armor appeared out of nowhere and merged into Juvia's body, covering her in a suit of armor. The suit of armor was aqua and light blue in color, with golden teeth-like marks circling her chest, while shark fin-like protrusions are seen on the shoulder regions. On her left arm was a metallic shark that covered her entire left hand, while her helmet looked like a shark's head with fin protrusions coming out from the sides. The face region is silver in color with small silts for a visor, while the mouth plate looked like a shark's jaws.

Juvia Lockser has transformed into a Kamen Rider. **Kamen Rider Abyss**.

"EEEEEEH?" Juvia gawked as she saw her new armor, her thoughts immediately going wild, "_What has Juvia gotten herself into?!_"

**xxx**

A few seconds after her transformation, Juvia's armored form dropped on the concrete pavement, landing in a loud thud. The impact was so strong, it left a small crater on the impact site. Slowly the newly transformed Kamen Rider Abyss stood up, inspecting her new surroundings. Its the exactly the same neighborhood in Magnolia where Juvia had battled Respider, only that its completely deserted, with a reddish looking sky.

"Juvia...where is Juvia right now?" Juvia wondered aloud as Abyss looked around her deserted surroundings.

"_The Mirror World_," replied Shiro's voice, "_The realm behind the mirrors. Where Mirror Monsters and Kamen Riders wage battle._"

"Mirror Monsters?" Juvia asked.

"_Man-eating creatures lurking behind the mirrors_," replied Shiro's voice, "_The Kamen Riders are created to combat this threat. But that's not their primary purpose_."

"What is it then?" Juvia asked again.

"_To fight_," was the reply from Shiro's voice, "_Fight...until the last Rider stands. Fight...to survive. If you don't fight, you won't survive..._"

As Shiro's voice said that, the Respider that Juvia had warded off earlier suddenly appeared, snarling at the sight of Abyss. This immediately puts Juvia into high alert.

"_Your first opponent_," Shiro's voice said, "_Fight it. Prove your worth_."

Juvia was about to ask more questions, when she suddenly felt that Shiro's presence inside her head had suddenly disappeared, leaving her to fend for herself.

"_Shit..._" Juvia's thought cursed, "_Looks like Juvia's all alone now..._"

Respider growled, brandishing its finger blades as it charged towards Abyss. Juvia didn't have time to defend herself as Respider slashed her chest armor twice, sending sparks flying. Abyss stumbled back, clutching her chest in pain. Despite the reinforced armor, the slashes were strong enough to cut through her flesh, even though slightly. This made her grateful that she avoided Respider's attacks while in her unprotected civilian form.

Respider went at it again, ready to slash Abyss once more, but the shark-themed Rider is ready. Parrying a slash with her right arm, Abyss quickly smashed the metallic shark gauntlet on her left hand against Respider's chest, actually causing some damage on the Mirror Monster. Juvia now acted completely on instinct, sending a right hook on Respider's right cheek, before slamming her shark gauntlet onto Respider's face, drawing thick black blood from the arachnid horror.

**xxx**

In the real world, Gray watches on worriedly as Abyss slowly gains the upperhand in her fight against Respider, a sinking feeling of despair slowly overwhelming his heart.

"_Damn it..._" muttered Gray, "_I've failed Juvia...I've failed to leave you out of this..._"

"Yo!"

Gray turned around to saw three youths running towards him. The first youth was an 18 year old male, with slighly tanned skin, spiky pink hair, and a checkered muffler around his neck, he is now wearing a red and black T-shirt paired with khaki shorts and Hawaiian themed flip-flops. The second youth was the 19 year old scarlet-haired woman from before, while the third was a 17 year old woman, with long blonde hair that is tied by blue ribbons in a singular bunch to the right side of her head, she is now wearing a white shirt with a blue cross pattern on it, along with a blue skirt and black leather boots.

"Guys!" Gray greeted as the three youths catches up to him, before his tone became somber, "We're too late guys. She's transformed."

"No, there's still hope," said the scarlet haired woman, "If this woman...what's her name again?"

"Juvia, Juvia Lockser," replied Gray.

"Okay. If Juvia has already transformed, that means she has involved herself in the Advent War. This causes her to become an easy target for the many factions of Riders participating in it. We must convince her to join our faction in order for her to survive the war."

"Join...our faction?" asked Gray.

"Exactly," the blonde woman nodded, "The four of us are united for one cause. To protect the people of Magnolia, and to stop this senseless Advent War. We have used Kanzaki to gain our arsenal, and we're going to use them to bite the hands that feeds us. If Juvia joins the wrong faction and becomes our enemy...we might have to remove her from the War...and that means killing her."

Gray shuddered upon that thought.

"That is why she must be swayed to join us," added the pink haired man, "She's your friend right Icebutt? Then go get her. Don't let our enemies get to her first."

"You're right Natsu," Gray nodded, "Let's do this guys. Let's save Juvia...before the War claims her."

"Might as well back her up," the scarlet haired woman said, pointing at the mirror in front of them, "Look!"

As Abyss and Respider battled on, four other Mirror Monsters are seen sneaking up upon the shark Rider. The Mirror Monsters were all humanoid newts, colored red and black with helmet-like heads and plain-looking faces, their mouthparts yellow. Their most striking features are the giant shurikens they strapped on their backs.

"Gelnewts..." muttered Gray, "_Minna, _let's give Juvia a hand!"

Gray immediately took out a white rectangular object, with light blue accents on its edges and a black polar bear symbol on its surface, dubbed the **Frost Deck**. The pink haired man, **Natsu Dragneel**, takes out a black rectangular object with silver accents on its edges and a golden dragon symbol on its surface, the **Ryuki Deck**. The scarlet haired woman, **Erza Scarlet**, takes out the bat-themed rectangular object seen earlier, the **Knight Deck**. And finally, the blonde woman, **Lucy Heartfilia**, takes out a white rectangular object with silver accents on its edges and a golden swan symbol on its surface, the **Femme Deck**. The four placed their Decks in front of the mirror, prompting silver belts to appear around the four's waists.

"**HENSHIN!**" the four called out in unison.

**xxx**

In the Mirror World, Abyss is literally pummeling Respider in her first fight, as her continues punches has managed to gradually weaken the spider Mirror Monster. Respider tried to slash Abyss again but the shark Rider merely kicked the Mirror Monster away from her, breaking the kaijin's ribs in the process.

"_Try to up the ante of your attacks with your Advent Cards,_" advised Shiro's voice, "_You can take them out from your Abyss Deck._"

Abyss obliged, taking out the Sword Vent card from her Deck.

"Now what?" asked Juvia.

"_Insert the card in your Visor_," replied Shiro's voice, "_That's your metallic shark gauntlet on your left hand. Insert the card into the gauntlet's mouth and close it._"

Abyss obliged, inserting the Sword Vent card into the mouth of her shark gauntlet, the **Abyss Visor**.

"**SWORD VENT!**" announced the Abyss Visor.

Soon a pair of blue jagged swords appeared out of nowhere, with Abyss quickly grabbing onto them. Now armed with the deadly **Abyss Sabers**, the shark Rider quickly leapt into battle once more, slashing twice on Respider's chest and abdomen, before executing a powerful cross slash on Respider's shoulders, the swords' jagged blades are more than enough to cause grevious injuries on the Mirror Monster. With black blood pooling underneath Respider, Abyss decided to ditch her Abyss Sabers and grab another card from her Abyss Deck, this time it was the Abyssodon card.

"**ADVENT!**" announced the Abyss Visor once Juvia had inserted the Abyssodon card inside the Abyss Visor's mouth.

Suddenly the mechanical shark that is **Abyssodon **bursts out from a nearby building's windows, roaring aloud as it was summoned to aid its new master.

"_Ikuze!_" Juvia yelled, pointing her left hand at the weakened Respider.

Abyssodon roared, before it charged towards Respider, biting onto the Mirror Monster's left arm. As Respider screeched in pain, Abyssodon tightened its bite as it thrashed its head around, swinging Respider like a rag doll in a manner similar to a great white shark biting onto its seal prey. With a final swing, Respider's left arm was literally torn out from its socket, sending the spider Mirror Monster flying into a nearby wall as Abyssodon swallows up the severed limb.

Ready to wrap up this fight, Abyss pulls out her final card from her Abyss Deck, coincidentally, it's the Final Vent card.

"**FINAL VENT!**" announced the Abyss Visor.

Abyssodon's yellow eyes glowed, before they split apart, turning Abyssodon from a mechanical great white, into a mechanical hammerhead. The weakened Respider slowly stood up, only to be blasted with a volley of machine gun fire from Abyssodon's eyes. This gave Abyss ample time to leap onto Abyssodon's head, the shark monster roaring as it went forward, still firing its machine gun turrets at Respider. Suddenly Abyssodon stopped, its eyes retracting as it reverted back into its great white configuration. Abyss jumped, using the momentum from Abyssodon's sudden brake to propel herself towards Respider, assuming a flying side kick pose.

"**Abyss...End!**" Juvia calls out her attack as Abyss was launched towards Respider, with Abyssodon spewing out a jet of water from its mouth to give Abyss an added boost.

Abyss' outstretched right leg made impact with Respider's chest, causing the Mirror Monster to explode upon impact. As the flames and torrents of water dies out, Abyss landed gracefully behind her decimated opponent, now reduced into a glowing yellow orb. Abyssodon immediately wasted no time and chomped down on the orb with its jaws, rejuvinating its strength.

_"Arigato, _Abyssodon-chan," Juvia said, giving Abyssodon a nice pat to the head as the mechanical shark floated next to Abyss, before it flew away to the wide beyond.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Abyss slowly heads over towards the nearest mirror, when suddenly a slash attack hits her back, causing Juvia to groan in pain as she went down on one knee. Turning around, Juvia saw a Gelnewt standing over her, its shuriken on both hands. The Gelnewt forced Abyss up her feet, before slashing her on the chest, sending her away from the mirror. Abyss tried to stood up, only for another slash to hit her back. Another Gelnewt had ambushed her, and soon enough two more Gelnewts showed up, both of them slashing on Abyss' sides. Soon Abyss found herself surrounded by four Mirror Monsters, the newt kaijins giving no mercy as they continuously slashed, kicked, and punched at Abyss.

Abyss was thrown against a car, denting the vehicle underneath her weight. Juvia coughed, her body severely bruised and battered from the Gelnewts' attack, with the four kaijins now surrounding her.

"_This is it..._" thought Juvia, "_This is Juvia's end..._"

Suddenly a black and silver lance with yellow accents was thrown into the battlefield, warding off the Gelnewts from landing one more scratch on the battered Abyss. Juvia gasped as she saw four figures jumping into the scene, standing between her and the Gelnewts, saving her from the Mirror Monsters' onslaught.

The first figure resembled a hulking snowman of some sorts, with a black bodysuit and a thick white torso armor, molded muscles carved onto the chest and abdomen, while a collar of thick white fur is seen wrapped around the figure's neck, with more fur growing out from the figure's shoulder pads. White armoring covers the figure's gauntlets and anklets, while his helmet resembles that of a polar bear's, with a pair of ears on top and two V-shaped silts that functions as a visor, a fearsome-looking mouth plate that resembles a polar bear's roaring mouth adds a ferocious look to this figure. The figure's weapon is a white and silver lance, with a polar bear's head on the lance's tip, a silver blade coming out from the head's mouth while a silver pull tab is seen behind the head's ears. On the figure's belt buckle, rests the Frost Deck. This is Gray's Kamen Rider form, **Kamen Rider Frost**.

The second figure wore a red bodysuit with silver armor on his chest, silver sockets are seen on his shoulders and knees. His helmet is mainly black in color with a silver horizonal grille across his face and dull red eyes underneath it, a silver dragon symbol is seen on top of the figure's helmet. Attached to his left arm is a gauntlet resembling a dragon's head, colored red with yellow eyes. The Ryuki Deck rests on the figure's belt buckle. This is Natsu's Kamen Rider form, **Kamen Rider Ryuki**.

The third figure resembles a cross between an European knight and a bat, with a dark blue bodysuit and grey armoring resembling bat wings on her chest. Her shoulders had high fins on them, while her gauntlets are black in color. Her helmet is based on an European knight's, with vertical slits running across the visor. An etching resembling a bat's fangs was seen on the figure's mouth plate, while the edges of her visor are stuck high, resembling bat ears. On the right hand side of her belt lies a silver rapier, with a black, bat-shaped hand guard with yellow accents on it. The Knight Deck is seen mounted on the figure's belt buckle. This is Erza's Kamen Rider form, **Kamen Rider Knight**. She was the one who had thrown that lance into the battlefield, saving Abyss from the Gelnewts.

The fourth figure also resembles a European knight, but instead of a bat motif, she has a swan motif to her armor. Wearing a black bodysuit, she has white armor covering her torso, shoulders, gauntlets, and anklets. Yellow accents are seen on the shoulder pads and above her breastplate. Like Knight her helmet is based on an European knight's, also with the vertical slits running across her visors. The edges of her visor are also stuck high like Knight, but this time resembling wings of a swan, with a yellow tiara sticking out from the middle. Vertical slits are also seen on the figure's breastplate, colored silver and done in the same manner as the figure's visor. A majestic white cape is seen flowing out from her back, while like Knight she is armed with a rapier weapon rested on the right hand side of her belt, the blade of the weapon is silver in color with a white swan-shaped hand guard, yellow accents are seen on the hand guard. This is Lucy's Kamen Rider form, **Kamen Rider Femme**.

"Let's go everyone!" commanded Erza, with the other three Riders nodding in unison.

As the wounded Abyss watched on, the four new Riders immediately leapt into battle, charging towards their Gelnewt opponents...

**xxx**

**To be continued...**

**If you don't fight, you won't survive!**

**xxx**

**And there you go, the first chapter of my **_**Anime Advent Wars **_**story! Like I have stated on the beginning of this story, this is going to be an all out battle royale between anime characters (mainly from **_**Fairy Tail **_**and **_**Accel World **_**with a few others) battling out for a coveted wish given by **_**Kamen Rider Ryuki**_**'s Shiro Kanzaki. Each Rider will have his or her motive of fighting, so expect an interesting story ahead! And I also apologize if this first chapter seems a bit rushed :D And for the record, the only non-Rider characters from **_**Ryuki **_**appearing are Shiro Kanzaki and Yui Kanzaki.**

**And onto the Riders. I'm planning to have 28 Riders fighting in this, divided into two categories: Existing Riders and Original Riders. Existing Riders are the 14 Advent Decks seen on the original Kamen Rider franchise, from the original 13 Riders to Kamen Rider Abyss of **_**Decade**_**. While Original Riders are pure fan-made Riders. **

**Now I am going to give you readers a chance to participate in the story. You can submit an anime character (doesn't have to come from either **_**Fairy Tail**_** or **_**Accel World**_**) to participate in this battle royale. Keep in mind that I've taken 8 out of 14 Existing Riders, with Ryuga and Odin being in the grey zone where I'm still undecided to take them or to give them to you readers, and for the Original Riders I have only taken 1 out of 14. Here's the current roster:**

**Existing Riders:**

**1. Kamen Rider Ryuki (Natsu Dragneel, **_**Fairy Tail**_**)**

**2. Kamen Rider Knight (Erza Scarlet, **_**Fairy Tail**_**)**

**3. Kamen Rider Femme (Lucy Heartfilia, **_**Fairy Tail**_**)**

**4. Kamen Rider Abyss (Juvia Lockser, **_**Fairy Tail**_**)**

**5. Kamen Rider Imperer (Haruyuki Arita, **_**Accel World**_**)**

**6. Kamen Rider Tiger (Kuroyukihime, **_**Accel World**_**)**

**7. Kamen Rider Gai (Takumu Mayuzumi, **_**Accel World**_**)**

**8. Kamen Rider Raia (Chiyuri Kurashima, **_**Accel World**_**)**

**9. Kamen Rider Ouja**

**10. Kamen Rider Verde**

**11. Kamen Rider Scissors**

**12. Kamen Rider Zolda**

**13. Kamen Rider Ryuga**

**14. Kamen Rider Odin**

**Original Riders:**

**1. Kamen Rider Frost (Gray Fullbuster, **_**Fairy Tail**_**)**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**11.**

**12.**

**13.**

**14.**

**If you want to submit an Existing Rider, just either PM me or write it on the reviews section. This is the format:**

**Name: your character's name**

**Anime: the anime where your character comes from**

**Personality: practically the character's personality, either you're going to stick it with the anime or you're going to modify it a little**

**Rider Designation: the Rider that your character will become**

**But if you want to submit an Original Rider, the rules are the same, either PM me or review this story, but the format is different:**

**Name: your character's name**

**Anime: the anime where your character comes from**

**Personality: practically the character's personality, either you're going to stick it with the anime or you're going to modify it a little**

**Rider Designation: the Rider that your character will become. Here you will name your Rider and describe him/her**

**Visor: the name of your Rider's Visor and the type of it, either a body attached type (like Ryuki, Abyss, and Gai) or a weapon type (like Knight, Femme, and Zolda). Also describe how your Visor looks like here.**

**Advent Beast: name your Advent Beast here, and describe how it looks like.**

**Advent Cards: the tricky yet fun part. Here you will list the Rider's Advent Cards, ranging from Sword Vents, Strike Vents, Shoot Vents, depending on the fighting style of your Rider. You will also list your special cards here, from Confine Vents, Freeze Vents, Steal Vents, or Trick Vents. Don't forget to list your Final Vent cards and describe your Rider's Final Vent move.**

**Plus this story is going to have four sets of Survive Cards, each set containing three cards. Three has been taken (by Ryuki, Knight, and Abyss, probably Frost/Raia/Tiger/Femme going to borrow either Ryuki or Knight's) and the other six are free for the ones who list them as soon as possible on their Rider submission forms.**

**And don't bother to list **_**Fairy Tail**_**'s Jellal Fernandes, Ultear Milkovich, Meredy, or **_**Accel World**_**'s Seiji Noumi...I've got plans in store for them, and it involves a certain Pseudo-Rider suit.**

**Plus I'm going to need a co-writer here. Either for this story or for **_**Kamen Rider Kyoryu**_**. Just PM me if you're interested.**

**This is maxpower02 signing off, ja ne!**


End file.
